character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve (Minecraft)
Summary Steve is the protagonist of Minecraft, depending on the player's choice, He's a lone miner in an endlessly flat world, trying their best to survive. At the end of the game, it is revealed that the in-game player is merely an avatar of the true player, you, by the Entities. Power and Stats Tier: 8-C, 7-C | 3-A with Command Block Name: Steve, The Player Age: 310 Minecraft Years Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Minecraft Classification: Human, Survivor, Miner, The Player 1st appearance: Appear in 2009 Minecraft Game Last appearance: Appear in Present Version Minecraft Game Friend: Alex Enemies: Herobrine Species: Human Quote: Unknown Origin: The protagonist of Minecraft, Steve, is a walking enigma. His history and intentions are all left unrevealed, up for player interpretation. Personality: Unknown Appearance: Steve has dark brown hair, dark skin, nose and mouth, and blue eyes, with a light blue shirt (un-tucked on the left hand side and in the back), a pair of blue jeans, gray shoes, and 4px arms. Trivia: You can see his trivia Click here to Reading. Info: Steve is a miner, and the protagonist of Minecraft, He can has some powers & skills, can has various weapons & items, he can just getting experiences when killing some mobs or whatever you can using random mods of Minecraft if you want, there are some new mobs in Present Version of Minecraft like Shulker, or other, or maybe you're just remember that you want gave using mods, there are new mobs if you want to killed these to getting new items. Also Steve can just trade with The Wither and Ender Dragon when killing these bosses, and gained experiences. Steve's HP: 20 Immune: Varies Power And Abilities 1. Adept Swordsman 2. Survival Expert 3. Weapon Mastery 4. Acme Arsenal 5. Enhanced Strength 6. Enhanced Durability 7. Magic 8. Regeneration (Mid) 9. Skilled in Inventory Steve's Stats Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Has created anything who's at small building level. Can foughts monsters.), Town Level (Can trade blows with the Ender Dragon and The Wither.) Can ignore durability with Poison, Instant Damage and Decay splash potion. | Universal+ Level (with command block, Can control Minecraft Universe.) Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic reaction/combat speed (Can dodge arrows, kept pace with the Ender Dragon and The Wither. Can react when flying at full speed with the Elytra.), Subsonic flight speed with the Elytra (Can fly at a maximum of 67.5 m/s) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class 25 (Is being able to lift a cubic meter of gold. Note: His inventory size is due to a "magic satchel"/"hammer space" game mechanics, and as such not quantifiable beyond that.) Striking Strength: Small Building Class, Town Class Durability: Small Building Level (Tanked Hits from Mobs.), Town Level (Can take hits from The Wither and Ender Dragon.) Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard melee range sword and unarmed. Dozens of meters with bow. Standard Equipment: Various Swords, Various Bows that can get arrows to fires, Various Pickaxe, Various Shovels, TNT, Elytra, & anything he wants, Can get things from Minecraft Mods, and Has Command Block. Intelligence: Gifted (Due to being an expert fighter, miner, farmer, architect, blacksmith, alchemist and many others if He does choose his jobs.) Weakness Non-splash potions take a little over a second to drink, and can be interrupted. Splash Potions can hurt him if he's too close. TNT takes several seconds to explode, usually giving enemies enough time to escape. He can be interrupted while slinging arrows. Overall Steve is a survivor, He can gain experiences when killing mobs, also he can take two bosses like The Wither and Ender Dragon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Robloxian Inconclusive Matches: Frisk Dreemurr Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Minecraft Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users